The Little Things
by Sinceritea
Summary: Sometimes, a little thing could be a big thing. Sorta GaaraSakura. lol. oneshot.


__

Naruto

The Little Things

--sinceritea--

__

OneShot

The Little Things

Sometimes, a little thing could be a big thing.

Especially to a person whose never experienced big things before...much less little things.

More often then not, he was often seen brooding. Off in a tree, off walking solitarily through the forest, eyes blank and ringed with insomnia's mark.

His shoulders were raised as if he was fighting against a boulder....a weight the world had given him that he could not shake off. His fingers clenched and unclenched as if he was yearning to twist someone's throat and watch blood spill from their body..

If only to quench the thirst of the monster within him.

If that was the only reason he thought of killing most of the time, he didn't know. Maybe it was some twisted idea of revenge. Revenge against his parents, his town, the people around him....

A little thing to him was the look of distaste in people's eyes as they walked past him...often disguised by the contending emotion of fear. He hated that.

He mostly hated the fact that he was more afraid of them then they were afraid of him.

He didn't know why. And he tried his hardest to get over it. By killing whoever got in his way. By searching for love within himself. By knowing that as long as he made the least possible contact with other humans...never will he be afraid again. Of anything.

A big thing was something like when Naruto defeated him. When he was first hurt by Sasuke. When his mother's brother tried to kill him.

When he first learned about love.

And realized how useless it really was.

" INO-PIG!!"

He winced. Little things were all around him. Big things happened once in a while.

The screech traveled around the forest and he felt his ears strain at the noise. " Ino-pig, get back here! That was my present for Sasuke!!"

" Sasuke-kun is mine, forehead girl!!"

" WHAT?"

He looked up at the tree, wondering if he could escape up there and not have to face the little things again. Fear. Disgust.

His own fear.

His own disgust...at himself.

But before he could move, a girl had emerged into the clearing he was standing in. Her eyes were searching the forest frantically, her hair a muss, her hands at her hips-

And then her eyes met his.

Little things...little things like fear and disgust-

Why wasn't this a little thing?

" Gaara?" She asked, and he stared at her, frozen in his spot, forgetting about the gourd on his back, the rings of black around his eyes, the unsatisfied dream of blood-

Everything stood still.

" Gaara...Gaara of the Sand...what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice light, her eyes looking at him inquisitvely. No fear. No disgust.

Yet he was still afraid.

He didn't answer. She looked at him and he remembered the time she had protected Sasuke from harm, an emotion in her eyes that he had seen so many times before...but never understood.

His hands travelled to the sign on his forehead. Love...

" FOREHEAD GIRL!!" A shriek from somewhere in the forest interrupted. " I'm going to get to Sasuke-kun first and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Gaara watched as a vein twitched in her head. " INO PIG!!" She screeched and then looked back at Gaara, curiously. Gaara felt his body move back, involuntarily.

She shook her head and smiled at him. The smile electrocuted his body, made his mind whirl with emotions he had never felt before, never even imagined he could feel...and his eyes widened and his body reacted and he couldn't breath-

" Your a weird boy, Gaara. I'll see you later okay?" She said, happily, before racing away, her short pink hair flying in the wind, her smile still lingering in the air.

Such a little thing. Just a smile. Kind words. Normal people experienced it everyday.

Yet Gaara wasn't normal.

And to him, this was the biggest thing in his life.

Sometimes, a little thing could be a big thing.

Especially to a person whose never experienced big things before...much less little things.

He walked away, his mind focused on the girl's smile, her voice, the way she said her name... and the wish that one day, the same emotion reflected for Sasuke would be reflected for the monster he was.

__

Sakura...

a/n: SakuGaara. Im not a big sakura fan so i was pretty suprised at myself when i wrote this fic. but styll, gaara is still a fave of mine so itz ok!! lolz.

see ya later,

--sinceritea--


End file.
